


Numb My Pain

by ind_i_go



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), Young X-Men
Genre: Angst, Angsty Charles, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles Xavier - Freeform, Erik Lehnsherr - Freeform, Erik has Issues, Erik is a Sweetheart, Hank McCoy - Freeform, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Hurt Charles, Logan Howlett - Freeform, M/M, Poor Charles, Wolverine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ind_i_go/pseuds/ind_i_go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//Written off the AU by "emberizidae" on tumblr I believe.<br/>http://emberizidae.tumblr.com/post/148141177280/cherik-au-im-an-addict-for-a-man-i-dont-know//<br/>Disclaimer: The characters written into this fic are not my own I am only writing them into a story for the enjoyment of others and not profit, I only take credit for the things that I conjure up within my mind<br/>Charles is recalling the story, making his own comments along the way and such. "Present Day" won't be present day for story telling Charles. just where charles meets erik.<br/>--<br/>“I’m an addict for a man I don’t know”.<br/>Developing an addiction towards morphine after suffering a car accident eight months ago, Charles lost it all. His job as a professor at university, his sisters, and even friends. One day, a man on the streets offers him a cigarette. The memory of that encounter satisfied him so much more than any drug, and surprisingly Charles finds himself searching for the stranger instead of the needle. He doesn’t know that the man suffers as much as Charles himself, or that he’s as toxic as the nicotine. Perhaps even more. </p>
<p>“How do you fight your demons?”<br/>“Why do you want to fight them?”<br/>-embarizidae on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb My Pain

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen/read my other book i'm going to try and update it soon I just procrastinate a lot.  
> everything in italics will either be marking a date or Charles' voiceover/thoughts yenno?  
> //this will be chaptered ? I might just make it a prologue and one chapter but if this story does alright I might extend it!//  
> Follow me on tumblr Real-Cherik.tumblr.com  
> ALso if you've ever seen Brandon's flat in Shame that's the kind of place Charles is gonna live
> 
> AAAANNNND I've read stories where Emma is one of Charles' sisters and I really like that so I'm gonna write it in here.

~~_"Him._ ~~

~~_It always came down to him I think. His eyes, his face, his hair, his body, his ass, his--_ ~~

~~_I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I? He just carried himself a certain way, he was different from the rest._ ~~

~~_Ahh stop it Charles, he was no saint, or maybe he was. Either way I loved him with all my heart. Or did I?"_ ~~

 

**_Prologue_ **

 

// 

_Eight Months Previous_

 

 "...C'mon Charles it'll be so fun. Come out tonight it's Friday you can do the flirty thing where you guess peoples drinks at the bar." Raven said through the phone.

"Raven I'm afraid I cannot, I have reports to write and papers to grade." Charles refused driving down a semi busy road. "And I've got to go, I'm driving."

"So? Please Charles, Emma said she'd come into the city tonight. "

"One, it's illegal, two, it's unsafe, and three, you know I'll go to prison for at least a night I haven't paid my last two tickets yet."

"Wow yes o'mighty Charles, king of the road the biggest bad ass of them all in his slick sedan." Raven said sarcastically.

"That's me. But I've really got to go, traffic is hectic and--" The line fell dead from Charles end.

"Charles? Charles what was that sound? Charles?!" Raven screamed. "Charles answer me. Charles answer me now. Please Charles I've to call Emma, ugh, shit's gonna go down I just know it. Be okay Charles, just be okay." With no answer. She hung up. 

//

_So that's how it happened._

_I was a happy guy wasn't I? I had good friends, a good job, the best family one could have out of two sisters. Maybe it's for the sake of balance, I had everything I needed so for the sake of balance I had to have something wrong with me. But I think I've flipped the spectrum, I lost all I loved. I think that night I might've gotten lucky, or maybe a boyfriend or at least someone to call mine._

_At that time no I hadn't any lover. But I am straight now, I have someone to call mine, she keeps me from remembering. Her name is (5α,6α)-7,8-didehydro- 4,5-epoxy-17-methylmorphinan-3,6-diol. Rolls off the tongue perfectly, doesn't it? I call her Morphine as she's known by many others. She's very charismatic and I think you'll like her, or you won't. But she keeps me sane, or insane, I always mix those two up don't i?_

_I'm tired. I'll tell you the rest tomorrow. Goodnight._

**Author's Note:**

> Alright? Okay? Pretty Good? Should I Continue let me know!
> 
> also if you didn't understand this weird charles concept let me explain.
> 
> Charles' voiceover/thoughts with a line through them are charles from after the story has ended, so future/sort of present charles telling the story.
> 
> Charles regular thoughts/voiceover are him recalling what happened in the past. The recalling will change to current thoughts when we reach "Present Day" but future/sort of present charles still makes comments from after the story is finished! I hope that makes sense ask questions if you please this story is super fun to write I love the concept so much. Also too get the most out of charles' voice over read them slowly and questioningly bc angst voice over charles is literally questioning everything rn


End file.
